Super Hero Taisen Part 1: Crimson Sentai Kasairanger
Super Hero Taisen Aka: Crimson Sentai Kasairanger is the fifth installment of the Super Hero Taisen movie franchise, and will mark both the Kamen Rider's 45th Anniversary as well as the Super Sentai's 40th Anniversary. It will premiere on March 2016, while the second part will premiere next year. PLOT: In 1975, the Black Cross Army recruits five criminals to create an evil counterpart of the Gorangers. But, when they are defeated by the Gorangers, the evil five were put in stasis. In present day, the now-reformed Black Cross Army forms an alliance with the Qado Army and release the evil Sentai from their slumber, so they can pick up where they left off. The evil team really is called the Crimson Sentai Kasairanger!!! There, they attack and kidnap the grandson of the same scientist who was coerced to create the Kasairanger, Dr. Kenji Gendama, and force him to fork over the plans that will keep the future stability of an evil entity known as Shine (from JAKQ Dengekitai). Meanwhile, the Kasairangers were assigned to overpower and take out every known Sentai team one by one. They are far stronger than any other Super Sentai team imaginable! And the Jyuogers are in for the biggest surprise of their life when they are easily defeated by the Kasairangers, and sent to different periods of time where respective Super Sentai teams do their battles! Why did the five criminals choose to become the Kasairangers in the first place? Is this the same message JyuoRed got from Aka Ranger in the first episode that can put the entire Super Sentai legacy in great jeopardy? Will the Jyuogers find a way to get back to their own era? And is it me or does Shine have plans that may even double-cross both the Qado and the Black Cross armies?! CONTINUITY AND PLACEMENT: Kamen Rider Ghost Doubutsu Sentai Jyuoger CHARACTERS: SUPER SENTAI: Goranger * Aka Ranger * Ao Ranger * Ki Ranger * Momo Ranger * Mido Ranger JAKQ * Spade Ace * Diamond Jack * Clover King * Heart Queen * Big One Battle Fever * Battle Japan * Battle France * Battle Cossack * Battle Kenya * Miss America Denjiman * DenjiRed * DenjiBlue * DenjiYellow * DenjiGreen * DenjiPink Sun Vulcan * VulEagle * VulShark * VulPanther Goggle Five * Goggle Red * Goggle Blue * Goggle Yellow * Goggle Black * Goggle Pink Dynaman * DynaRed * DynaBlue * DynaYellow * DynaBlack * DynaPink Bioman * Red One * Green Two * Blue Three * Yellow Four * Pink Five Changeman * Change Dragon * Change Pegasus * Change Griffin * Change Mermaid * Change Phoenix Flashman * Red Flash * Blue Flash * Yellow Flash * Green Flash * Pink Flash Maskman * Red Mask * Blue Mask * Yellow Mask * Black Mask * Pink Mask Liveman * Red Falcon * Blue Dolphin * Yellow Lion * Green Rhino * Black Bison Turboranger * Red Turbo * Blue Turbo * Yellow Turbo * Black Turbo * Pink Turbo Fiveman * FiveRed * FiveBlue * FiveYellow * FiveBlack * FivePink Jetman * Red Hawk * Blue Swallow * Yellow Owl * Black Condor * White Swan Zyuranger * Tyranno Ranger * Tricera Ranger * Tiger Ranger * Mammoth Ranger * Ptera Ranger * Dragon Ranger Dairanger * Ryuu Ranger * Tenma Ranger * Kirin Ranger * Shishi Ranger * Houhou Ranger * Kiba Ranger Kakuranger * Ninja Red * Ninja Blue * Ninja Yellow * Ninja Black * Ninja White Ohranger * OhRed * OhBlue * OhYellow * OhGreen * OhPink * King Ranger Carranger * Red Racer * Blue Racer * Yellow Racer * Green Racer * Pink Racer * Signalman Megaranger * MegaRed * MegaBlue * MegaYellow * MegaBlack * MegaPink * MegaSilver Gingaman * GingaRed * GingaBlue * GingaYellow * GingaGreen * GingaPink * Black Knight GoGo V * GoRed * GoBlue * GoYellow * GoGreen * GoPink Timeranger * TimeRed * TimeBlue * TimeYellow * TimeGreen * TimePink * TimeFire Gaoranger * GaoRed * GaoBlue * GaoYellow * GaoBlack * GaoWhite * GaoSilver Hurricanger * Hurricane Red * Hurricane Blue * Hurricane Yellow * Kabuto Raiger * Kuwaga Raiger * Shurikenger Abaranger * Abare Red * Abare Blue * Abare Yellow * Abare Black * Abare Killer Dekaranger * DekaRed * DekaBlue * DekaYellow * DekaGreen * DekaPink * DekaBreak * DekaMaster * DekaSwan * DekaBright Magiranger * MagiRed * MagiBlue * MagiYellow * MagiGreen * MagiPink * MagiShine * MagiMother * Wolzard Fire Boukenger * BoukenRed * BoukenBlue * BoukenYellow * BoukenBlack * BoukenPink * BoukenSilver * Zuuban Gekiranger * GekiRed * GekiBlue * GekiYellow * GekiViolet * GekiChopper * Rio * Melle Go-onger * Go-On Red * Go-On Blue * Go-On Yellow * Go-On Green * Go-On Black * Go-On Gold * Go-On Silver Shinkenger * ShinkenRed * ShinkenBlue * ShinkenYellow * ShinkenGreen * ShinkenPink * ShinkenGold * ShinkenRed (female) Goseiger * GoseiRed * GoseiBlue * GoseiYellow * GoseiBlack * GoseiPink * GoseiKnight Gokaiger * GokaiRed * GokaiBlue * GokaiYellow * GokaiGreen * GokaiPink * GokaiSilver Go-Buster * Red Buster * Blue Buster * Yellow Buster * Beet Buster * Stag Buster Kyoryuger * KyoryuRed * KyoryuBlue * KyoryuBlack * KyoryuGreen * KyoryuPink * KyoryuGold * KyoryuCyan * KyoryuGray * KyoryuViolet * KyoryuSilver ToQger * ToQ 1gou * ToQ 2gou * ToQ 3gou * ToQ 4gou * ToQ 5gou * ToQ 6gou Ninninger * AkaNinger * AoNinger * KiNinger * ShiroNinger * MomoNinger * StarNinger Jyuoger * JyuoRed * JyuoBlue * JyuoYellow * JyuoGreen * JyuoWhite Kasairanger * Aka Kasai * Ao Kasai * Ki Kasai * Momo Kasai * Mido Kasai KAMEN RIDERS: PRIMARY RIDERS: * Kamen Rider Ghost SECONDARY RIDERS: * Kamen Rider Spectre ALLIES: TBA VILLAINS: Black Cross Army (Since it's a Super Hero Taisen movie, Kamen Rider villains will be members too.) * Shine * Black Cross King * Iron Claw * Shadow Moon * Marshall Yoroi/Zariganna * Apollo Geist * Dead Lion * General Shadow * Emperor Terror Macro/Kaiser Crow * Demon King Banriki * Satan Doll * Bio-Hunter Silva * High Priest Darom * General Jark * Neo-Lagorn * Back Dimensional Count Radiguet * Major Zydos * Dr. Hinelar ** Neziregia Mobile Commander Yugande ** Guirail ** NejiRed/NejiPhantom * Captain Zahab ** Gun Boss Sambash ** Sword General Budoh ** SpectraI Empress Illiess ** Destruction King Battobas * N-Daguva-Zeba * Ultimate Org Senki ** Highness Duke Org Shuten ** Highness Duke Org Ura ** Highness Duke Org Rasetsu * Arch Orphnoch * Joker * Rainian Agent Abrella * Hades God Dagon ** Hades God Sleipnir ** Victory General Branken ** Sorcery Priest Meemy * Arch Priest Gajah/Gajadom ** Creator King Ryuuwon ** Yaiba of Darkness ** Furious Demon God Gai ** Grand Beast Rei * Long ** Sanyo ** Shiyuu * Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein ** Cleaning Minister Kireizky ** Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne * Dokoku Chimatsuri * Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil * Terror Dopant * Brajira of the Messiah ** Great King Mons Drake of the Planet ** Makuin of the Blob ** Robogog of the 10-sai * Gara * Emperor Ackdos Gil ** Chief of Staff Damaras ** Zatsurig ** Dyrandoh ** Vasco ta Jolokia * Sagittarius Horoscope * Enter ** Messiah ** Escape * Manmade Phantom Carbuncle * Transcendenterfly God Deboth ** Resentful Knight Endolf ** New Joyful Knight Killerboreo ** New Sorrowful Knight Icerondo * Amadum * Emperor of Darkness Z ** Baron Nero * Rosyuo * Tokeragon * Kinokomorgu * Egyptus * Wolf Man * Sea Snake Man * Ikadevil * Inokabuton * Utsubogames * Gangaru * KomaThunder * Tiger-Roid * Yamaarashi-Roid * Cublican * Goushiima * Doras * Garai * Zu-Badzu-Ba * Equus Noctis * Gigazelle * Toadstool Orphnoch * Centipede Undead * Dorotabou * Verber Worm Rota * Bloodsucker Imagin * Sea Star Fangire * Kamen Rider Abyss * Phylloxera Worm * Moose Fangire * Magma Dopant * Shocker Greeed * Cyclops Zodiart * Unicorn Zodiart * Beelzebub Phantom * Byakko Invess * Gunman Roidmude * Shocker Combatmen * Gel-Shocker Combatmen * Zolders SEQUEL: Yin Yang Yo! vs Kamen Rider: Super Hero Taisen Part 2! Category:Super Hero Taisen Category:Crossovers Category:Kamen Rider Category:Super Sentai Category:Anniversaries